Kareeti
Keith (Born April 12, 1996) (age 20) '''known on YouTube as '''Clashing With Keith '''is a '''American '''YouTuber mostly known for his '''LSPDFR '''and '''American Truck Simularor. Keith has over 1,730 subscribers & 114,000 video views as of June 4, 2016. History Keith joined YouTube in June 2014. On February 6, 2015 Keith uploaded his first video - https://youtube.com/watch?v=7MEqTDAgnUs. On March 18, 2016 Keith uploaded his most viewed video with over 25,000 views as of June 4, 2016 - https://youtube.com/watch?v=2yhus7f-qOk. On May 16, 2016 Keith uploaded his 500th video. Personal life * Keith is currently living in Minnesota. Subscriber Milestones * Keith hit 100 subscribers on January 11, 2016. * Keith hit 200 subscribers on January 20, 2016. * Keith hit 300 subscribers on February 3, 2016. * Keith hit 400 subscribers on March 12, 2016. * Keith hit 500 subscribers on March 20, 2016. * Keith hit 600 subscribers on March 26, 2016. * Keith hit 700 subscribers on April 6, 2016. * Keith hit 800 subscribers on April 12, 2016. * Keith hit 900 subscribers on April 15, 2016. * Keith hit 1,000 subscribers on April 18, 2016. * Keith hit 1,100 subscribers on April 24, 2016. * Keith hit 1,200 subscribers on April 29, 2016. * Keith hit 1,300 subscribers on May 3, 2016. * Keith hit 1,400 subscribers on May 10, 2016. * Keith hit 1,500 subscribers on May 15, 2016. * Keith hit 1,600 subscribers on May 23, 2016. * Keith hit 1,700 subscribers on June 1, 2016. Video View Milestones * Keith hit 10,000 video views on September 5, 2015. * Keith hit 20,000 video views on January 15, 2016. * Keith hit 30,000 video views on March 2, 2016. * Keith hit 40,000 video views on March 27, 2016. * Keith hit 50,000 video views on April 9, 2016. * Keith hit 60,000 video views on April 17, 2016. * Keith hit 70,000 video views on April 24, 2016. * Keith hit 80,000 video views on May 2, 2016. * Keith hit 90,000 video views on May 14, 2016. * Keith hit 100,000 video views on May 22, 2016. Games Keith has played A - Z This list includes all of the games Keith has played as of June 2, 2016. # Agar.io # Akinator # A Good Wife # Absolute Drift # A Good Husband # American Truck Simulator # Ben and Ed # Big Bad Wolf # BeamNG.Drive # Bloons TD Battles # Block Party Sports # Breaking The Bank # Beyond Perception # Chkn # Chicku # Chimbot # Cosmic Leap # Chicken Jump # Clans of Clans # Catlateral Damage # Critical Annihilation # Diep.io # DrunkFu # Dying Light # Deputy Dangle # Daddy Long Legs # Dude, Stop (Game) # Depth Hunter 2: Deep Dive # Don't Whack Your Boss: With Superpowers # Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist # Evei # Emily Is Away # Escaping The Prison # Eat The Donut (Game) # Flockers # Fran Bow # Fan Fright # Fishing Planet # Fleeing The Complex # Garry's Mod # Goat Simulator # Geometry Dash # Give Up (Game) # Gorilla Simulator # Grand Theft Taxi # Grand Theft Auto 5: SP # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online # Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online Cops # Happy Wheels # Hotel Remorse # How Do You Do It? # Ice Rage # Infinideer # In Closure # Iron Snout # Into The Box # Infiltrating The Airship # I Saw Her Standing There # It Came From Space And Ate Our Brains # InfiniTrap: Ohio Jack And The Cup Of Eternity # Kerbal Space Program # Kerbal Space Program: Career Mode # Lemma # Light Fall # Lumber Island # Lord of The Aisle # Let's Play Simulator 2016 # Lullaby For An Electric Toaster # Mafia 2 # My Future Self # Muddy Heights # Meditations Of A Mobile Device # Next Car Game (Wreckfest) # One Hundred Buttons # One Finger Death Punch # Project Wheels # Plunder Pirates # Prisoned (Game) # Presentable Liberty # Paint The Town Red # RUMP # Rocket League # Rocket League MP # Rage Against The Zombies # Rocket League Season Mode # RaceRoom Racing Experience # Snow # Slither.io # Stand Off # Stowaway # Subnautica # Super Truck # Slime Rancher # Stardew Valley # Song Of Horror # Space Engineers # Super Mario Bros # Santa's Little Ninja # Star Wars Battlefront # Super Wolfenstein HD # Stealing The Diamond # Skeleton Dance Simulator # Sebastian Frank: The Vienna Prologue # Torn Apart # Trials Fusion # This Way Up # Tube Tycoon # The Stranger # Trollface Quest # The Tender Cut # Towel Required # Turbo Dismount # Team Fortress 2 # The Barber Shop # The Stanley Parable # Table Smashing (Game) # Trollface Quest Trolltube # The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt # There's Poop In My Soup # The Joy Of Creation: Reborn # Tembo The Badass Elephant # Undertale # Unfair Mario # Velocibox # Video Game: The Game # Warframe # Weekend Drive # Whack Your Ex # Whack The Thief # Worms Reloaded # Whack Your Boss # World of Warships # Would You Rather? # Who's Your Daddy? # Whack The Cheater # Whack The Burglars # Whack Your Teacher # Where Is My Hammer # Whack Your Neighbour # What's Under My Blanket # Will You Press The Button # 90 Second Portraits Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers